


markus fucking feels sad for a bit

by LartholomewTheCat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, We Die Like Men, absolutely fucking crack, god this was a dream from someone in the jericho discord, i want to die, like the exact plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LartholomewTheCat/pseuds/LartholomewTheCat
Summary: ralph tells markus a buncha stupid shit and they laugh a bit and then they go to the golden gate bridge and they're wearing nothing but underwear the entire time--discord dream





	markus fucking feels sad for a bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromeda on discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=andromeda+on+discord).



> FUCK me up

Years pass. The revolution is a fever dream. Androids get their rights. Markus isn’t needed -- he’s in a car with Ralph, driving to nowhere.

He remembers meeting Ralph on Jericho, both deviant, both scared. Please, Ralph had said, please help Ralph. Ralph’s lost everything. But that doesn’t matter now. His eyes are on the road. Markus, flushed and warm and laughing. Ralph looks out the window, scar still throbbing blue, and giggles at the road rushing past.

God, what are they laughing at. Markus doesn’t remember. Everything’s a dream. They are god-forsaken and laughing with it.

He’s hardly wearing anything and neither is Ralph. The wind from the air conditioner wraps around him but he doesn’t feel the cold of it. His lips are bitten through and leaking blue. Anxiety, Markus thinks vaguely, but can’t pinpoint why.

‘Ralph-- Ralph has another joke. What’s--’ 

Ralph hasn’t even finished the joke but he’s stifling a laugh already, and Markus is tripping on his huff. His grin hurts his lips. One hand on the steering wheel, one hand to wipe the thirium off, smudging blue on his hand. Eyes on the road, don’t crash.

‘What’s playing on the radio? Snoopy dog.’ 

Markus wheezes and the road whizzes by. He can see Ralph giggling hysterically from the corner of his eye. God, what is playing on the radio anyways. It’s horrible. Markus leans forward, choking on a chuckle.

\-- 

The red of the golden gate bridge stings his eyes as it draws nearer. And now Markus is even more nervous, throbbing with it, Ralph vibrating beside him. He pulls up (he pulls up?) at the side of the road and gets out, leaning against the side of the car.

Markus can see the sea. It’s half-hilarious, so he blurts it out, and Ralph grins against the night air as he gets out of the car.

‘You know,’ begins Markus, and then he feels his words ball up in his throat. ‘i could jump off right now.’ the breeze coils against him, a snake.

‘But you won’t,’ says Ralph. And Markus winces because it’s true.

They stand there. The wind is brushing against Markus’ bare thighs and chest, and he can finally feel the cold of it. The revolution is a fever dream but Markus still feels like a bitter laugh.

But Ralph puts an arm around his shoulder and leads him back to the car, and Markus’ lungs coil with a chuckle.

He isn’t needed, but he’s wanted, and that’s a start.


End file.
